Modern communications systems have opened up a wide range of pathways to allow persons to communicate with one another. The advent of cellular telephones, paging terminals, electronic mail and the like offer persons using these facilities a variety of different methods of communicating with one another. However, very little effort has been made to unite the various facilities. With the advent of so many parallel lines of communication, the time required to monitor the various pathways has also increased. In addition, wireless communication pathways often are limited by their coverage areas. For example, paging networks and cellular networks are limited by the range of the transmitters and line-based communication systems such as electronic mail are only effective when an intended recipient has access to a terminal capable of receiving such communications.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a system which allows for communications attempted in one communication facility to be replicated into another such that an intended recipient of the message may be alerted of the intended communication no matter which communication facility he checks first.